A Robot Rebels
*28 May 2005 *19 October 2003 Team Artail |prev = A Chaotic Day |next = Head's Up, Tails! }} "A Robot Rebels" is the twenty-ninth episode of the anime series, Sonic X, as well as the third episode of the Chaos Saga. It first aired on 19 October 2003 and 2 October 2004 in Japan and the United States respectively. Appearances Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Tikal *Pachacamac *Amy Rose *Lily *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Various Chao *Big the Cat *Froggy *Chaos *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Ella *Mr. Tanaka *Doctor Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *E-12 Behemoth *E-101 Beta *E-102 Gamma *E-103 Delta *E-104 Epsilon Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"The Shining Road" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Plot Knuckles is pouting about failing his duty of guarding the Master Emerald and that he only has one Emerald Shard. He thinks he failed his duty, but then sees another vision of the past where the shrine is covered with flames and a worried Tikal looking on. He then realizes that feeling sorry for himself won't help and he continues his search. Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails take off in the X Tornado to go after the Egg Carrier to save Amy with Chuck, Cream and Cheese worried but Mr. Tanka and Ella reassured that the heroic duo will be determined to bring Amy home safe and sound. Sonic tells Tails that he shouldn't try to take Eggman on while still recovering, and that he should do it alone. Tails reminds Sonic that the two of them together are a team and it will be easier if they both look together. Meanwhile, Chris and Big are still looking for Froggy, when Chris spots the X Tornado flying overhead and wonders if Tails is okay. Inside the Egg Carrier (which is hidden underwater), Amy is locked in a dungeon with Lily and calls to Eggman to let her out, but nothing happens. She was upset that Eggman had to spoil a nice gourmet meal she was going to make for Sonic. She then remembers a time chasing after him when she is suddenly attacked by an E-12 Behemoth, but Sonic destroyed it and saved her. She then said to Lily that Sonic would come to save them. Elsewhere on the Egg Carrier, Decoe and Bocoe are arguing with each other on who should test the microphone until Eggman cuts them off. The doctor gives orders to Beta, Gamma, Delta and Epsilon to find Froggy, an unusual frog with a long tail. Without questions, all of the robots leave the Egg Carrier to complete their mission. Meanwhile, Knuckles finds more shards of the Master Emerald and is sent back into the past again to Tikal, a group of Chao and the Master Emerald shrine. The Chao lead her to the top of the shrine and show her the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, and she realizes that the Master Emerald is the controller that unifies the Chaos. Knuckles is then sent back to the present time in front of the shrine. He then puts together the Emerald Shards he gathered and the Emerald is almost complete. He notices that there is one piece left. The Master Emerald then shows Knuckles an image of the Egg Carrier. As Knuckles wonders why the Master Emerald shows the image, he suspects that Doctor Eggman is up to his evil schemes as usual. Beta, Gamma, Delta and Epsilon are still searching for Froggy and they are near where Chris and Big are. Beta, Delta and Epsilon all find frogs which don't appear to represent the frog Eggman wanted. Although Gamma hasn't retrieved a frog yet, he notices Big and Chris have fished out Froggy but Gamma steals Froggy afterwards. Chris and Big follow Gamma on to the Egg Carrier. The robots all displayed their frogs with each claiming that they found the real Froggy until Decoe and Bocoe snaps at them to settle down. When Eggman sees the frogs with no tails he gets enraged at his robots, but then he sees Froggy in Gamma's hand and is delighted that Gamma succeeded. He then tells Decoe and Bocoe to eliminate Beta, Delta and Epsilon, much to the Decoe and Bocoe's dismay. Eggman then tells Gamma to get Lily from Amy. He walks into a room and sees Beta being modified. This somehow upsets him but quickly leaves to resume his mission. When he reaches Amy's cell, Gamma points its gun at Amy and demands Amy to surrender Lily to him. She refuses to give up Lily and asks him why he wants Lily. Gamma simply responds that he must obey the doctor's orders. When Lily flies in front of his eyes, his systems overload. He then shoots at the bars freeing Amy and Lily. Amy notes that Gamma isn't quite like the other robots and thanks him before prompting to leave. Elsewhere, Sonic and Tails find Knuckles and he joins them on board. A battle then ensues between the Egg Carrier and the X Tornado. Tails then springs a surprise on Eggman and transforms the X Tornado into Battle Armor mode. Eggman then transforms his Egg Carrier into Battle Mode as well. Tails manages to destroy any missiles being fired and brings the X Tornado close enough to land. Sonic tells Tails to bring it in for a smooth landing, but Tails said that they'll have to settle for nice and bumpy as he forgot to put wheels in Battle Mode. Sonic and Knuckles both exclaim, "WHAT?!?!" as the X Tornado crash lands on the Egg Carrier. Eyecatch cards Sonicx-ep29-eye1.jpg|E-102 Gamma Ep.29 eye-catch card 2.jpg|Froggy Regional differences *The following scenes has been cut/edited: *In the Japanese version, after Eggman tells the E-Series about Froggy, the robots say nothing. In the English dub, they all say "Yes, doctor". *In the Japanese version, there is a four-second shot of Chao from the past singing. That shot was removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, when Eggman is examining the frogs the E-Series brought back, he says "Are you blind?" to Beta when seeing his frog, to which Beta reply by pointing to his eyes with his gun and says "No, I'm not!." In the English dub, Beta says "Sorry!" when Eggman says that he is lucky he is not being turned into scrapmetal. *In the Japanese dub, there is a twenty-second scene of Amy and Lily in the Egg Carrier's prison. There, as Amy asks Lily if one's thoughts can affect someone else's, Amy thinks "Sonic" and a shot of Sonic on the X-Tornado hearing Amy's thoughts is shown. That scene was removed in the English dub. *In the English dub, the Egg Carrier gunfire is changed to laser fire. *In the Japanese version, after dodging all the Egg Carrier's missiles and slicing them up with the X Tornado's Battle Armor Mode, Tails says "Alright! Let's transform to the cross fire-shape", to which Sonic replies "Hey Tails, don't you remember that there are passengers?." In the English dub, Tails keeps telling Eggman to "bring it on", to which Sonic tells him not to make things worse. *The final parts of the episode that showcase the Egg Carrier's transformation in the next episode are changed in the English dub. Differences from Sonic Adventure #Knuckles arrived at the Egg Carrier in the episode with Sonic and Tails on the X-Tornado while in Sonic Adventure, he followed Gamma to the Egg Carrier. # Gamma blasted the cell door to create a large enough hole for Amy to escape from. In the game, he merely deactivates the lock. # Eggman transforms the Egg Carrier before Sonic and Tails board the ship. # The X-Tornado explodes when it lands on the Egg Carrier, but the Tornado 2 just electrocutes itself. Goofs *When Gamma steals Froggy from Big when he fishes him out, while Gamma says he found the real one, the strip of white on his chest is red. Title in other languages Video File:SONIC X Ep29 - A Robot Rebels References Category:Episodes Category:Chaos Saga episodes Category:Season 2 episodes